


An Unusual Date Night

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, September 2016 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Date Night, F/F, Femslash, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Two woman are on a date when they stumble upon the invisible lift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Torchwood, OC POV, the invisible lift"

“This performance is going to be so great,” Elin gushes as she and her girlfriend cross the Plass toward the Wales Millennium Center. “I've always wanted to see a dance show.”

Meredith chuckles amusedly as she trails along. She's not nearly as into art as Elin, but she adores seeing her lover so enthusiastic.

“Ooh, take my picture in front of the Water Tower!” Elin calls excitedly, rushing toward it.

“Alright, love.” Meredith fishes her phone out of her purse (it's difficult; Elin always says she has too much rubbish in there). When she looks up, the other woman is nowhere to be found. “Elin?”

“Yeah?”

Her voice sounds like it's close. Meredith takes a few steps to the side, but Elin isn't behind the fountain either. In the open Plass, there really isn't anywhwere for her to hide.

“What are you doing, Mer? Take the picture; we're going to be late.”

Meredith stares. “Where are you?”

“Right here, you goof.”

“Where?”

Elin suddenly appears in midstep in front of the fountain. “What's going on? Are you all right?”

“What in the world?” Meredith demands. “You were invisible!”

Elin makes a face. “Now you're being silly.”

“I'm serious! I couldn't see you until you stepped off that stone.”

Elin tilts her head, considering. Meredith really isn't the kind to make jokes. She takes a step backward.

Meredith gasps. “There – you just went away!”

A step forward.

“And now I can see you!”

“Switch?” Elin suggests, and they do. “Wow!” she gasps as her girlfriend steps toward the stone and promptly vanishes before her eyes. She steps up as well, and suddenly she's there again. “Weird!”

“You're telling me!”

“But now that we're both here, I can see you.” Elin looks around, puzzled and curious.

Meredith runs her fingers across the wet surface of the monolith. “Maybe it's something to do with the mirror?”

“Yeah, maybe.” Elin conders it, but she suddenly starts. “Ah, we're going to be late for the performance! Let's go!” She grabs Meredith's arm and drags her toward the theater.

“You're impossible,” Meredith sighs fondly. “Even sudden unexplained invisibility can't distract you from the arts.”

* * *

Below the Plass, the Torchwood Three team is chuckling as the five of them huddle around a computer showing the security camera feed from above.

“I swear, that never gets old,” Owen says.

“I almost feel bad for them,” Gwen adds, but one corner of her mouth is quirked up in amusement, so she can't feel too bad.


End file.
